Come What May
by icyfire2
Summary: James is after true love... Lily's after money... They're Head Boy & Girl. What will happen when they fall for each other? Or, what's more important to Lily? Money or love?
1. Default Chapter

Come What May  
  
Disclaimer; Three guesses  
  
Rating; R  
  
Author's Notes; Okay! Guess who's just watched Moulin Rouge for the thousandth time? Yep. Me. And this is the result of it. Sure, it's nothing like the film. Well, it sorta is, but I had to change things. LoL. Hope you like it. And please review!  
  
"No, No, No," James sighed, playing with the food on his plate. "Sirius, you need to. . . to. . ."  
  
"Settle down," Remus offered, and James nodded, pointing his fork towards him.  
  
"Exactly! Settle down, pick a lane, fall in love. . ."  
  
"Settle down? Fall in LOVE? I'm seventeen!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at his friends as if they were crazy.  
  
"Okay, so maybe you don't need the 'love' thing," Remus agreed. "But. . . do you really have to have a new girl on your arm every week? And do you have to break their hearts?"  
  
"No, you're wrong," James said, frowning at Remus. "You do need the 'love thing', as you call it."  
  
"Oh God, James is on something again. . ." Sirius groaned, making Peter snort with laughter. Then Sirius grinned wickedly. "And actually, I have a 'love thing' going on with each and every girl I've been with. You think I just keep them on my arm, and that's it?"  
  
James shook his head. "Oh believe us, we don't think that. We share a dorm with you, if you remember."  
  
"So? You're hardly Virgin Mary yourself, Jamie-boy."  
  
"At least I care about the girls I date, instead of just fucking them," James retorted.  
  
"Oh, get over it," Sirius said and rolled his eyes, having had this argument a lot in the past few days.  
  
James had for some reason gone into some whole craze about love recently, and Sirius didn't understand it. It wasn't as if James had a clean reputation himself, so he didn't have the right to give Sirius the third degree about it, in his opinion.  
  
And, Sirius thought, if James Potter thought he was going to find his true love in Hogwarts. . . Then he seriously was losing his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily Evans flounced into the bathroom in her dormitory; trying to ignore the glares and disgusted looks she was getting from some of her roommates. She came to a halt in front of the mirror, and then started to reapply her makeup.  
  
She wasn't popular with many girls. She was popular with boys - God, yes - but she knew what most girls said about her behind her back. It wasn't as if she had no girlfriends; she had a small handful of very close ones. And she was glad she had friends. But boys were more important.  
  
And she didn't mean that in a bimbo teenage girl way. It was true. In the long run, boys were more important.  
  
Her parents had died when she was thirteen, and her then seventeen-year-old sister had immediately blamed her and kicked her out: leaving Lily without a home or family.  
  
She'd been okay. Sure, she had to live in a sleazy hostel while she wasn't at Hogwarts, but it made her look at life differently.  
  
She was on her own. Right now, her life was nothing. And if she wanted her future to be something, she had to find someone. Someone rich. Otherwise she wouldn't make it.  
  
It was called survival. She simply had to survive.  
  
So she didn't care if she was a slut. Didn't care how tight her clothes were, how heavy her makeup was. It was all in aid of survival.  
  
And she'd be damned if she ended up how her sister wanted her to end up.  
  
Dead. . . And dying alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily marched down the corridor on the way to her Divination class, talking to her friends but smiling flirtatiously at the many males she knew.  
  
"Lily? Are you even listening?" a girl with large brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair demanded. Emma-Elle was probably Lily's best friend. She didn't care what she did, and didn't judge her for it. If anything, she'd happily go along to Lily's little meetings.  
  
"Of course I'm listening, Elles," Lily answered with a roll of her eyes, and flipped her long red hair over her shoulders. Lily was proud of her hair. It wasn't ginger, it wasn't light brown, it wasn't strawberry blonde. . . it was red. Deep red. And long. It curled down until the middle of her back.  
  
"You were not listening," Arabella, another of Lily's friends, said. "You were too busy making eyes with Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh, so what? I'm listening now," Lily replied, grinning. "Go on. What were you saying, Elles?"  
  
Emma-Elle sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "I just said, try and get a seat near the Marauders today."  
  
"Gonna peer into their crystal ball, Emma?" Arabella smirked. "See if you can see you and Sirius and a big, white wedding?"  
  
Or me and a Marauder, Lily thought silently to herself. And a whole load of money. 


	2. What You Got

Baby give me what you got,  
  
Cos I'm everything that's she's not.  
  
Love is all I bring,  
  
In the khaki suit tempting.  
  
So honey leave your girl at home,  
  
With your car keys, mobile phone.  
  
Love is all I got,  
  
All the things that make you hot. . .  
  
~*~  
  
When they reached Divination, and were sat around a small table, Lily immediately blocked out whatever her crazy old teacher was saying.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't care about learning. She did. And no matter how much attention she paid to boys, she refused to let it get in the way of her education.  
  
That was probably the reason she was chosen for Head Girl, actually.  
  
Yes, it was true. No matter how many times people had complained for the slut being chosen as Head Girl, Dumbledore had given her the honour anyway.  
  
Still, Divination was a shit lesson. A joke of a class. She saw no point in listening.  
  
So that left her to focus on more interesting things, naturally.  
  
"Hey Lily," Sirius whispered, leaning forward towards her desk.  
  
Emma-Elle had been true to her word, and managed to secure them a table just slightly in front of the Marauders.  
  
Lily smiled seductively and rested her chin on her hand. "Mm-hmm?"  
  
Next to them, both James and Arabella rolled their eyes.  
  
Lily had explained to Arabella her reasons for being so boy-crazy. But still, she didn't see the point. Lily was a smart girl. An extremely smart girl. She didn't need someone to support.  
  
And James couldn't believe Sirius was flirting with Lily Evans. The school whore.  
  
Still. James' eyes softened as he looked at her again. He knew about her past. Who didn't?  
  
The petite red-head who used to be quiet and shy had changed dramatically ever since her parents had died.  
  
And she was beautiful. Not because of her make-up and tight robes though, as she thought. She had the most startling colour co-ordination James had come across. Deep, blood red hair. porcelain skin. full, pink lips. and huge, wide green eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes.  
  
Yep. She was gorgeous all right.  
  
James shook himself mentally, tearing his eyes away from her. Lots of people were known to fall for Lily Evans. She was a natural beauty.  
  
"MR Black," Professor Trewlawney said loudly, interrupting his thoughts. "If you would be so kind as to actually listen today."  
  
Sirius sighed over-exaggeratedly and turned to his teacher. "Of course, Madam. How could I be so rude? Please. . . PLEASE. . . Do let me know if a few leaves can predict my death date? Maybe a smoky ball that will tell me who I shall marry? Oh no, not marry. Silly me. Things in here can't predict good things, can they-?"  
  
"Enough," Trewlawney snapped. "Right, I'll be assigning your partners today, since Black is so interested about his future, and I doubt he'll be able to work it out whilst he is. . . distracted by Miss Evans. Okay? So. . . Black and Gates," she pointed towards a blonde sitting at the front of the class. Sirius moaned and dragged his stuff over to the table next to her. "Goodie and Figg. . ." Arabella made her way to a girl who was sat a few tables away. "Aspden and Birnet. . ." Emma-Elle smiled as a tall boy he his way over to her. "The Head Boy and Girl will be together. . ."  
  
James smirked. 'The Head Boy and Girl will be together. . .' She made it sound like another of her bollocks predictions.  
  
Lily turned in her seat and gave him a small smile.  
  
Sure, he was sweet, good looking and smart, but. . . he didn't have the potential to be one 'would-be-husbands'.  
  
Still, she could have fun with him. He was a flirt, so was she. Besides, he really WAS good looking.  
  
"Hi," she grinned, as she took a seat next to him. "Hey," he replied, smiling. God, she was beautiful.  
  
"So. . . do you even know what to do? I sort of. . . wasn't paying attention," Lily played with a strand of her hair, smiling apologetically. She went to grab the crystal ball with her other hand, which was next to James. She let her hand linger on his for a second before running a finger up his arm.  
  
James looked at Lily's hand on his. Her touch was so soft and light. "Erm. . . well-"  
  
"Jamie!" someone hissed from behind him. It took James a minute to react, but then realised that Zoey was talking to him.  
  
"Hmmm?" he dragged his eyes from Lily and turned to face her. Lily sighed and turned as well, getting a dirty look from Zoey.  
  
"I was just wondering if you're still meeting me tonight?" Zoey asked, smiling flirtatiously.  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. Who did Zoey think she was, the little bitch? Interrupting them. . . And asking James out. . .  
  
"Oh. Yeah, sure," James agreed and smiled. Zoey grinned triumphantly and winked at him.  
  
Scoffing, Lily turned back in her seat. She winked? Oh, no. . .  
  
"What's up with you?" James asked, hearing her scoff.  
  
"Me? Nothing. Just thought you had more taste than Zoey Proctor," Lily shrugged.  
  
"Oh, really? Like who?"  
  
Lily smirked and leant in closer to him. "Hmm. I wonder. . ." she murmured, playing with his collar.  
  
She was only trying to prove a point to Zoey. But she could tell she was working her magic on James.  
  
"Besides, don't we have a Head Boy/Girl meeting tonight?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
They had a private room for them to discuss matters in the school. True, they hadn't yet used it just the two of them, as somehow either friends or other prefects had joined them.  
  
"We do?" James asked, looking confused.  
  
"We do. So I'm afraid you'll just have to tell dearest Zoey that I'll have to borrow you tonight."  
  
With that, Lilt turned and began to start her work, leaving James wondering.  
  
~*~  
  
hey! Sorry it's a bit slow, but I'll get into the plot in a little bit. The song is 'What You Got' by Abs. Hope you liked this chapter! R&R please! 


End file.
